Moisture tight containers of the “clamshell” and/or “flat pack” type are often formed of a base shell, lid shell, hinge and closure. Examples of clamshell type containers are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011/0073610, as well as U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/660,922, and International Patent Application No. PCT/US2012/025813, each of which is incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth. Such containers are useful for packaging foods, pharmaceuticals, tobacco products and confections, among other products. U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/445,869 further discloses several embodiments of inserts for dispensing products contained within clamshell packages. These inserts control the dispensing of products from a product containing space of the dispenser to a dispenser receptacle, where the product can be accessed by a user. A need exists for a similar insert in which product can easily be replaced within the product containing space, and housed within moisture-tight environment until such placement or replacement within the product containing space.